Stupid Finn
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: finn thinks blaine is going to pressure kurt into doing the dirty.what he dosent know is that they've already done it... no smut! please read, i suck at summerys! Klaine!suckish title too...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little one-shot that came into my head : )**

**Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: if I owned glee, klaine would kiss every episode.**

* * *

Finn was sitting on the couch watching a football game when Kurt and Blaine came into the living room from the kitchen, giggling and covered in flour, eggs, and sugar.

Finn groaned.

"Take your giggling fest somewhere else"

Kurt glared at him, and then turned to Blaine.

"Since you didn't get any thing in my hair, you can take a shower first"

"Cause I know what happens if I get anything in your hair" Blaine replied.

Finn rolled his eyes as Kurt said "that's right" and kissing Blaine's nose.

"I need to wash my face before it gets dry" Kurt said.

They walked upstairs and Finn was glad he could return to his game.

Then something dawned on him.

There was only one bathroom upstairs if you don't include the master bathroom.

oh my god.

NOT WHILE I'M HOME!

Finn rushed up the stairs to prevent Blaine deviling his little brother

* * *

Kurt and Blaine entered the bathroom and Kurt shut the door, and then looked in the mirror.

"Blaine! You got egg on my new shirt!" Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled

"Sorry babe"

Blaine started the shower and started to take off his shirt.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked

Blaine tossed his ruined shirt on the floor and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"I can't shower in my clothes. It's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

Kurt blushed.

"That doesn't mean I want you to strip in front of me with Finn in the house." Kurt said

"Babe, seriously?" Blaine said, raising his other eyebrow.

Kurt sighed

"whatev-"

"DON'T DEFILE MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Finn burst in yelling.

"What the hell Finn?" Kurt shouted.

"You-he-"Finn stammered looking at them.

"wait- you thought.." Kurt trailed off, a blush covering his face.

"FINN! YOU THOUGHT WE WOULD HAVE SHOWER SEX WITH YOU IN THE HOUSE?" Kurt screamed, his face redder then a tomato

"I thought he would pressure you into shower sex!" Finn yelled

"Finn. Do you think we would do that with you in the house?" Blaine asked calmly

"I don't know! But Kurt, why are you in the bathroom while Blaine has to take a shower?" Finn asked.

"God, Finn! You want to know?" Kurt asked

"Yes!" Finn shouted.

"Because we've had sex before!" Kurt blurted out.

Finn stood gaping at Kurt.

"And just because I wash my face while Blaine takes a shower you thought we would have sex?" Kurt yelled.

"b-but" Finn said

"Finn, I'm happy you care about me so much but please- don't" Kurt said

"Wait, so…." Finn said, looking confused.

"I'm guessing you need me to explain?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded

"Blaine and I where _not_ going to have shower sex. I was going to wash my face while Blaine took a shower." Kurt said carefully.

"oh.."finn said.

"Now leave." Kurt said.

Finn left quickly.

Kurt shut the door and turned to Blaine

"That was hot." Blaine said.

Kurt slapped his chest.

"Take a shower you goof."

"Only if you join me." Blaine said, winking.

"No. now hurry, you're wasting hot water"

"I'm hot for you"

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped, grinning.

"Fine fine." Blaine said, laughing.

Kurt smiled fondly and started to splash his face with water while Blaine stripped down and got in the shower.

After both of them had washed the flour, egg and sugar off themselves, they cuddled in Kurt's room watching a movie.

* * *

**Yeah, not happy with the ending.**

**Excuse me if things are wrong with skin care… I don't know about that stuff. **

**I hope this wasn't stupid… :/**

**And note to people who read Secret Klaine- I will get another chapter up as soon as I get ideas for it. I already have some of the chapter typed… so be patient : )**

**REVIEW!**


	2. a messege for anonyms reveiwers

**This isn't a chapter as you see. This story is a one-shot.**

**Something has been bothering me though.**

**You anonyms reviewers that reviewed about my grammar, what did I do wrong?**

**Is it because I but cause instead of because? If that's it, I meant to do that. **

**Please, if people think my grammar is bad, please have an account so I can message you. Or at least tell me what was wrong.**

**And I have an awful spell check on my computer. And it doesn't help that I have trouble spelling sometimes. **

**Sorry, I really needed to get that off my chest because it was really bothering me.**

**And if it was more then just the word cause, tell me so I can get a beta reader.**


End file.
